The love of a Best Friend
by Cpt-obvious
Summary: Just read it please. I beg of you. I want to know if it is good or not. Have an open mind about it. Plz R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!! So plz don't sue me.   
  
Goten was running blissfully down the sidewalk to the mail box at the Son house. He opened the black box. Inside were bills, bills, bills and OH... what is this.  
  
' You have been invited to Trunks' 10 birthday party!"  
  
Goten was giddy at the news. He had totally forgotten his best friends birthday. What kind of friend was he. His best friends birthday was a week away. He had to get something extra special for his best friend. But what??? Something that could last a life time.  
  
The next day  
  
"Mom, can you take me somewhere to buy Trunks a present?'  
  
"Yes Goten, what kinda present are you looking to buy Trunks?"  
  
"Something real special. Do you know anything that is really special?"  
  
"Yes, jewelry is very special."  
  
"NOT FOR GUYS MOM!!!"  
  
"GOTEN, DON'T BE SO SEXIST!!! TRUNKS WILL LOVE A BEST FRIENDS FOREVER RING OR NECKLACE!!!"  
  
"Oh, I thought you meant like a sapphire ring."  
  
"No silly."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
Goten rushed up stairs to get his life savings. Which was quite bountiful. 170 dollars to be exact. Goten hurried down stairs and jumped into the car where his mom was waiting impatiently.   
  
They arrived at the mall. It was a vast mall. Covered with florescent lights of bright colors. There was something for everyone. There were three main department stores. Then there were about 50 boutique stores. They were going to go to "Raven's Jeweler's."  
  
"Goten, I'll leave you to pick it out yourself, I am going to go to the ladies department."  
  
"Okay mom." Goten put on a happy face. He just had to get something special for his best friend. He couldn't imagine a world without his best friend.   
  
Goten started to get overwhelmed with all the jewelry.  
  
"Sir, excuse me, Sir."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am looking for a ring or necklace for my best friend, like best friends forever kinda thing."  
  
"Ah, I know just the thing, how much are you planning to spend?"  
  
"170 dollars."  
  
"I have something just in that price range. Come over here my boy."  
  
The jeweler pointed at a gold ring.  
  
"This, my boy, is a special ring. When it is placed on a finger, words will appear on it. The words are Best Friend Forever. This ring comes in pairs. So you have to buy both. The price is 150 dollars."  
  
"I'll take it!"  
  
Goten thought that with that kind of price he could buy himself something a little extra.  
  
Goten walked over to the cash register with his money in hand. The jeweler had the pair of rings ready to ring up.   
  
"Here is your change, have a nice day."  
  
"woohoo, 20 extra dollars, toy store here I come!"  
  
"Not so fast young man, you are going to save that money." objected who just entered the door.  
  
"Now what did you buy."  
  
Goten showed his mom the pair of rings he bought for 150 dollars.  
  
"Did you thank the man for helping you find those rings."  
  
"No mam."  
  
"THEN DO IT."  
  
"Yes mam. Thank you sir for helping me find these rings." Goten said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Your welcome, it was not trouble at all."  
  
"Goten, would you like me to wrap that for you when we get home."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Chichi knew that if her son would have tried to wrap them he would somehow mess it up.  
  
Back at home  
  
"Hand them over Goten."  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Now tell me which paper you like."  
  
There was paper with dots, some with circles, some with flames, some with different scenes, and some with dollar bills on it.  
  
"I like the flames."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She wrapped the ring and put a small red bow on it.  
  
"Thanks mom, you're the best."  
  
Chichi smiled sweetly. "You are welcome. Would you like me to hold on to the ring until the party."  
  
"NO!" Goten said hastily.  
  
"Well, alright."  
  
Goten headed up stair and he just couldn't wait until the day of the party.  
  
(the day of the party)  
  
Everyone was at CC. Except the Sons.  
  
It was 12:00 and the party started at 12:15. Trunks was starting to think that Sons weren't coming.  
  
"Mom, where are they?" said trunks franticly and worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry son, they will be here, go play with Marron or something. That will take your mind off of things."  
  
Trunks slumped away. H e would be so upset if his best friend in the whole world would miss this. It just wouldn't be right without him.  
  
It was now 12:10, Trunks came running back in the Kitchen.  
  
"MOM, THE PARTY IS ABOUT TO START AND THEY AREN'T HERE!!!"  
  
"I will call them and see if they have left yet, there isn't an-"  
  
The doorbell wrung.  
  
"Coming."  
  
Bulma opened the door and there standing was Chichi, Gohan and Goten.  
  
"You are finally here, please go to the living room."  
  
"Go put your presents on the coffee table." Bulma demanded in a nice manner.  
  
Trunks came bounding across the Kitchen to the front door.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Goten peaked around Bulma and saw Trunks. Trunks' eyes were wide with happiness.  
  
Goten towards Trunks and tackled him.  
  
"Hey you two, the party is about to begin so stop rough housing."  
  
"Aww mom." Trunks said.  
  
"EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM, IT IS NOW FOR CAKE AND PRESENTS!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Everyone came hustling in. Krillian, 18, and Marron were the first in. Then Vegeta.   
  
"Okay Trunks, dig in!" said Bulma.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Trunks plowed into the 40 something presents. Most were from his parents. Then there was one from each person at the party. But for some reason, Goten's wasn't on there. Trunks got some clothes, PS2 and some games to go with, and a plane from his parents.. From Krillian and 18, was a card with 20 dollars in it. From Marron, was a hand-made card with a dollar in it. From Chichi, was some books and from Gohan, training Gis. But where was Goten's?  
  
Trunks didn't bring up the fact that his best friend didn't get him a present. Maybe he had forgotten it at home. Trunks thanked everyone and went out back to play with his new airplane.  
  
He didn't want to show anyone that he was a little upset that he didn't a present from Goten.  
  
After Goten finished his cake that said Happy 10th Birthday Trunks, he went outside to play with Trunks. Trunks didn't look as joyful as he should be. Goten know why too.   
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't give you your present in there. It is a personal gift I would rather give you in private."  
  
"Oh." Trunks' face lit up.  
  
Goten reached into his pocket and gave him the small box.  
  
"I thought it would be real special to you."  
  
Trunks realized that Goten couldn't have wrapped this, his mom probably did. Trunks peered inside and saw a ring. Automatically, Trunks was happy.  
  
"Put it on, I wanna see how it looks on you."  
  
When Trunks put it on, he was in utter amazement when the words "Best Friends Forever" came up.  
  
"So how do you like it. I got on too. See"  
  
Trunks' eyes started tear. This ring was extra special to him. This was the best present he got this Birthday.  
  
"I love it Goten."  
  
Trunks embraced Goten in a hug. A tear fell down his cheek. He would cherish this gift the rest of his life. 


End file.
